


Gift

by papyruswiki



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papyton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Mettaton has a special gift for Papyrus on his birthday.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658314
Kudos: 13
Collections: Papyton Fics





	Gift

“So what are the plans for tonight, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked.

He and his boyfriend were driving home from a celebration held at Toriel’s house. The celebration had been for Papyrus’s twenty-sixth birthday, and the whole day had been filled with the usual things one has on their birthday—cake, ice cream, presents, and a lovely homemade dinner. Now that the festivities were over, Papyrus wasn’t expecting much more to happen today.

“Oh, whatever you want, dearest,” Mettaton said nonchalantly. But Papyrus caught the barest hint of excitement in his voice.

“You have something planned,” he accused playfully.

Mettaton shrugged, fingers tapping the steering wheel. “Maybe, maybe not. You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“Now I _know_ you do.”

“Well, don’t try and get me to say what it is, because I’m not telling.”

Papyrus sat back in his seat and pretended to pout, but inside his heart was soaring. He wondered what it was that Mettaton had planned, such that he wasn’t doing it in front of the others.

Soon enough they were home, and Mettaton let them into the house. Daisy, their lovable brown pit bull terrier, was in the foyer waiting for them, her tail wagging back and forth. Papyrus and Mettaton gave her pets and kisses before continuing into the kitchen.

“Go sit on the couch, sunshine. I’ll be back in a minute,” Mettaton said mysteriously, giving him a kiss and heading back to the staircase in the foyer.

Papyrus did as he was told and sat down in the living room, practically vibrating with anticipation. Daisy came and lay by his feet as though she, too, were waiting.

Mettaton came down in a few minutes, hiding a small something behind his back. “I hope this doesn’t come as a total shock,” he began, fidgeting slightly.

_Is he actually nervous?_ Papyrus wondered.

“I wanted to do this here, by ourselves… I didn’t want you to feel pressured to answer in front of a bunch of people, even family, so I thought I’d make it a private moment.” Mettaton’s eyes strayed to Daisy. “Well, mostly private.”

“I doubt Daisy will tell anyone,” Papyrus chuckled, but his heart was beating fast.

“Probably not,” Mettaton agreed, smiling. “But, darling… we’ve talked, and we’ve both known this was coming. It’s always just been a matter of when and how. I know this isn’t anything fancy—surprising, I know, for me—but I felt in this case, simple would do more to demonstrate what I’m feeling right now.”

Papyrus sucked in a breath sharply as Mettaton got down on his knees and pulled his hands in front of him, still concealing whatever it was he was holding.

“Before we met, Papyrus, I had never dreamed that someone like you existed. Someone whose kindness knows no bounds… whose generosity is completely unmatched…. Darling, you are just so _good,_ I don’t think anyone can compare, least of all me.” Mettaton’s eyes sparkled as tears built up. “So… it is with the humblest of hearts…” He lifted a hand to show a small velvet ring box, and opened it to reveal a silver band with a simple diamond set into it. “…that I ask if you will marry me.”

It was the best birthday gift Papyrus could have ever asked for. Tears flooded his own eyes as he said shakily, “Of course I will, how could I ever refuse?”

Mettaton went to slip the ring on Papyrus’s finger, then realized—“Oh, dear, this isn’t going to fit well over bone…”

“It’s okay, I believe I have a chain upstairs I could put it on,” Papyrus whispered. Then, unable to wait any longer, he slipped off the couch to the floor in front of Mettaton and pressed his skeleton’s smile to his lips.

Mettaton slipped one arm under Papyrus’s knees and the other arm behind his back and lifted him into the air, spinning around once before he continued to kiss his love. “Thank you, sunshine.”

“No, starlight, thank _you!”_

Papyrus hadn’t thought his twenty-sixth birthday would be anything particularly special, but for once in his life, he was glad to be wrong.

Nothing could have topped this.

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting back to Papyton Week of this year, 5 months late...
> 
> this was Day 5: Birthday.
> 
> I seem to be back on a roll with writing, so hopefully I'll finish Papyton Week this week and move on the requests I got on tumblr a couple months ago.
> 
> **lesbianpapyrus:** my UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus:** personal twitter


End file.
